One Week Changes Everything
by Futuramachick
Summary: Leela comes back after being gone for 3 years and falls for Fry only to find out he has a girlfriend!Rated teen to be safe, please read and review!The ultra shocking chapter 15 is up! Make sure that you R and R!
1. Back to NNYC

"Attention Passengers, Your flight will be landing in 5 minutes please fasten your seatbelts and put your possessions in the stowaway position for the remainder of the flight."

I couldn't believe it. I was finally going back to New New York! I had run off to Plontonia 5 three years ago and had settled down in a suburban house near Techulana. My boss gave me an X-mas bonus and I decided to spend it on a trip to NNYC to see my parents and friends for the holidays. Amy had agreed to let me stay with her out there because she wanted me help her choose a wedding dress. I would see Mom, Dad, Amy, the Professor, Zoidberg, Hermes, Bender, Fry…

Fry, the redheaded boy who had always been hitting on me. The last time I had seen him, he was crying so hard the spaceport paramedics had to take him away. The poor thing had sobbed and sobbed. I can remember him clinging to me and crying, "Leela don't leave, I need you, I need you!" I had watched him pass out in his fit of grief and remembered taking off and feeling as if I had betrayed him somehow while watching the airport slowly disappear into the distance.

It took me a year to get over that feeling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to New New York City and thank you for flying Intergalactic.

I was walking through the main terminal crowd when someone spun me around. "You must be Turanga, Amy has said much about you, follow me. I will take you to your hovercab."

It was a quick drive to the Planet Express building. I had hardly stepped in the doorway when I saw him.

"Holy shit Leela, is that you? How long has it been? Three years?" Fry looked pretty much the same although he was a little taller and his hair had grown out a bit. He still wore the same red jacket he always wore. Some things never change.

"I'm visiting for the Holidays." I said holding back a smile.

"You know Leela I've really missed you and the world seems so empty without you in it. I'm really glad you're back." Fry looked sincere and almost. … cute. Wait, I can't be getting a crush on Fry that's so ridiculous!

The thought quickly faded in my mind.

"Well technically I'm not back; I'm only here for a week." I felt a little bad about being so blunt with him.

"So, are you busy tonight? He asked. I couldn't help but smile. He's already hitting on me again.

"Well no, I was going to unpack and get settled into my apartment but I'm free tonight." I said flirtatiously.

"Wanna' come with me to Elzar's? I already had reservations." I grinned.

"Fry, I'd love to, pick me up at Amy's apartment. Just one more thing, are you mad at me?" He gave me a look of bewilderment.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked still smiling. I could feel my face redden, what a brainless question!

"You know, for leaving." I said tentatively. Fry's smile disappeared.

"Well I was completely heartbroken at the time, but I guess we're cool now." With that, he disappeared down the hallway leading to the lounge

I was heading down to find Amy when I ran into Monique, Amy's cousin.

" Hey Monique, long time no see."

She looked stunned. "Leela, you're back… you don't want your job back, do you?"

I laughed. "No I'm only here for a week. I take it you got my job."

She beamed. "Yep. I've been a captain for two and a half years now."

I smiled. "Do you know where Amy is?" I hated to be so rude but I was tired and needed to get ready for Fry to pick me up.

"Yah, she's out shopping right now she should be back sometime tomorrow."

That figured. Amy's such a shopaholic.

"Well I've got to go get ready for my date." She stopped me.

" What date?" she asked slyly.

"Oh, I'm going to Elzar's with Fry tonight." She giggled.

" Well good luck, I'll tell Amy you may not be coming home tonight." I blushed. "It's not that kind of date! It's just two friends getting caught up!" She smiled. "Sure, I'll see you later."

I headed out the door to Amy's apartment. It looked like it had been remodeled but it was just as posh as always. I rummaged through my suitcase looking for something nice to wear. I groaned, I had only brought white shirts and black pants.

Then I looked at Amy's closet. It was so huge! It was one of those rotating closets and it was filled with thousands of expensive dresses and shoes, most of which Amy had never worn.

I decided that if I borrowed a dress it would be alright. Amy would never know it was gone; she'd probably end up throwing it away anyway.

I finally decided on a black and pink dress with a pair of Italian heels. I spent about an hour doing my makeup and I wondered why I cared so much about what I looked like.

The doorbell rang and my heart raced. I answered it but it wasn't Fry, it was Amy. "Leela you're here, I love your outfit, where'd you get it?" Dress, $3000. Shoes $1999. Makeup and purse, $1200. Amy not recognizing her own clothes, priceless. There are some things money can't buy and for everything else there's MasterCard.

"I borrowed it from a friend." I said smiling.

"It looks like you're going somewhere tonight." She said, still not recognizing her dress.

"Yah, I'm going to Elzar's with Fry."

Amy giggled. "Are you going to come back here tonight?"

I groaned.

"It's not that kind of date, and I can tell you're related to Monique." Suddenly the doorbell rang again. This time it was Fry. He looked amazing. He had a tuxedo on, and his hair slicked back(with real gel this time!). He took my hand and led me to his car. When I looked inside there was someone staring back at me. A woman, she had long blonde hair and was smiling at me.

"So you must be the famous Leela."

So there's Chapter 1. Uh Oh, Who's this other woman????? Chapter2 is on the way, this story will be complete by X-mas 2007, btw I have not seen the movie, and I'm getting it 4 Christmas, so this takes place after The Devils Hands Are Idle Playthings. FUTURAMA IS BACK BABY!!! And this is my celebrational fic!


	2. Just one week

Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama, other people like Matt Groening and David Cohen

Once inside of Fry's car there was a long awkward silence. Fry saw this problem and immediately addressed it.

"Leela, this is the beautiful and amazing Chantel. Chantel, this is the girl I was telling you about earlier. I thought that she might want to come with us tonight."

Chantel grinned, "Oh Leela, it's great to finally meet you!"

Suddenly I understood. This wasn't a date for me and Fry. This was a date for him and Chantel – his girlfriend. I can't possibly understand why he'd have wanted me to come!

Chantel was very pretty. There was no way that I could possibly compete! She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. They were like blue diamonds with green sparks igniting. Her complexion was perfect with a few freckles that just accented the rest of her features. Stunning, just absolutely stunning!

Once we got to Elzar's, things got even stranger. Fry was trying really hard to get Chantel and me to get along.

"I thought I would invite Leela to our dinner date because I really miss her."

Oh my bad, I thought this was OUR date!

"And besides, I think you two have quite a lot in common…"

"Such as….?" Chantel asked.

"Well to begin with, you're both absolutely gorgeous, you both love animals, and you both are pretty tough cookies!"

"Wow" she said facing me,

Wow? You're like a carbon copy of me!

"So Leela, how long are you going to be in New New York?"

"Just for one week."

Fry looked horribly sad for a moment and after some more awkward silence he said, "So what do you two want to eat?"

I began reading the menu while they chatted.I swear that I could see his eyes sparkle when he looked at her. What was that? Jealousy?? No, never!

Oh. Heck. So he's got a girlfriend. What's so surprising? Did I actually expect him to still have feelings for me?

But why didn't he tell me? I thought that he was going to wait for me!

Ok Leela, that's enough. Remember, this is Fry. The somewhat stupid ex-coworker of yours that always was finding new ways to pester you

Leela, grow the hell up and get over it. Be mature and face the fact that he's obviously over you and has long since moved on!

And that's chapter 2. Sorry, I almost forgot about this story!! I've been extremely busy, but now that its summer, I have all the time in the world!

With lots of love


	3. A dinner from hell

The only good thing about this dinner was the food. Spaghetti is the only thing that's going to make me happy right now!

I mean look at them. It looks like they've forgot I'm still here.

I could try to concentrate on eating, but I can't. It's too hard not to look at them.

I feel so unloved right now, I think that I'd gladly switch with Zoidburg.

The truth is, I don't mind sharing this dinner at all. I don't meeting his girlfriend. But do I really have to see the way he looks at her? I remember he used to look at me that way. Why didn't I appreciate it?

This is Monique's fault! She didn't tell me Fry's got a girlfriend! And to think she kept on teasing me about him! How can she not tell me!

This date is worse then the time Bender set me up with the guy from the bus station!

Let's be fair, she's tried to include me in their conversation every once in a while but I still don't like her…

...after all, she stole all of Fry's attention.

Maybe she's just acting to impress Fry!

"I've been hearing an awful lot about you, Leela."

"Oh really?" that sounded a bit sarcastic, whoops!

"Yah, Fry talks about you a lot."

I glanced at him. He looked so sweet and innocent.

"What does he say about me?" I asked trying to match Fry's innocence.

"He says you're –" Fry glared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Don't tell her. Have you lost it?", Fry sounded irritated.

"What is it?" I asked sheepishly.

"It's nothing.", Chantel said rolling her eyes up at Fry.

Okay. Whatever. It's not like it's life-altering or anything.

I noticed that Fry had some ketchup on his face, so I offered him my napkin. "You've got something on your face"

"Oh thanks Leela, can you get it for me?"

Are you kidding me? Right in front of your girlfriend?

I looked at Chantel and she didn't seem to mind much.

I hesitantly wiped the thing off his face.

"Thanks." He said. I just smiled.

The dinner finally ended. I'm not exactly sure how I sat through all of that. It was horrible!

When we reached Amy's apartment, I said goodbye.

"Thanks guys, that was a lot of… Fun."

To my surprise, Chantel hugged me. "It was great meeting you, I hope I can see you again sometime soon!"

"Same here. Goodnight!" I left them and walked into Amy's apartment building.


	4. Catching up with Amy

When I got to Amy's apartment, I found her fast asleep so I tried not to disturb her. I carefully slipped on my pajamas and crawled out onto the balcony to do a bit of thinking.

What's going on with me?

It's strange that I reacted this way about his girlfriend. I'm not supposed to care. I'm not supposed to feel insecure. I'm not supposed to get… jealous. If anything, I should be happy for him, right? Cause he looked happy and I have always encouraged him to look for someone else.

Now, I feel like the joke's on me. So it's now my turn to have a crush on him and his turn to ignore me? Very funny!

How come it was so annoying when Fry looked at me that way but when I saw him do that to someone else, it looked so cute?

I looked down from the balcony and I saw them talking!

Oh c'mon! Do I have to see them everywhere?!

I better sleep now. I just hope things will get better tomorrow.

Moral of the story: Don't hurt the feelings of someone who admires you even if you don't like him. You'll never know if you'll fall for him one day.

"What's going with you and Fry? Am I missing something?" Amy asked me. We were talking while eating the breakfast her personal chef had made for us.

"What's wrong with having dinner with him? He's my friend! Besides, he was the only one who had asked. If you would have asked me to join you for dinner I would have gone with you…"

…or would I have??

"Ok, I understand now. I thought there was something strange going on."

"What if there is, is it a problem?"

"Yah, because I was going to hook you up with this guy I know you'll like. He's an absolute hottie Leela! He's really brainy and stuff, I know you two will get along!" she told me enthusiastically.

"I don't know Amy… I didn't really come here to meet guys."

"C'mon Leela! I already set up a double date. Trust me! I know this guy. He's not a total dork, he's really sweet!"

"Oh, alright Amy. You got me."


	5. No work for today

After brunch, me and Amy went down to the planet express building so that Amy could report for work. Everyone was already gathered at the conference table. Oh my goodness, this brought back a lot of memories! The professor hobbled into the room. He was looking very weak and frail since the last time I'd seen him. He had lost about 20 pounds and appeared to be malnourished and sickly. Sadly, I didn't think he was long for the world.

If he were to die, Fry would inherit everything since Cubert died in a horrific "accident" last December. Personally, I think that Bender had something to do with it but nothing could possibly be proven.

"Good news (cough) everyone!" The professor wheezed.

"Ok, who died?" Bender said sarcastically.

"Nobody. (cough) Strange enough, you have no deliveries for today. Business has been (cough) quite slow ever since Mom opened up headquarters in 27 different galaxies.(cough) You may do whatever you please for today."

"Can we leave the office?" Monique asked.

"Say what? Who are you?" The professor left the room in a fit of coughing. I yawned and followed Amy and Monique back out the door.

"So Amy, are we going back to your apartment?" Monique asked as we stepped inside of Amy's posh hovercraft.

"Nope, I need you two to help me pick out a wedding dress. Me and Kiffy are getting married in 2 weeks! We're going to the Cherry West Intergalactic Mall. They have a dress designer waiting for me to pick out fabrics and styles."

"That sounds like a lot of fun, but I was hoping to take a nap." I yawned again.

"Yah, Leela was up late having dinner with Fry." Amy smirked.

"Oh really?" Monique giggled.

"Yah, that's some thing I wanted to talk to you about. Monique, why didn't you tell me that he has a girlfriend?"

She tilted her head in a thoughtful expression. "Who?"

"Fry!" I said started to get annoyed.

"He has a girlfriend?" She said looking completely clueless.

"Yes!"

"I didn't know!"

"You didn't know? You're supposed to know! When I had your job, I knew everything that went on in the office!"

"Well excuse me for not being interested in Fry's lovelife!"

"I'm sorry I got mad at you Monique. I just had a really awkward time last night. You see, Fry had invited me on a date with his girlfriend and I felt like a complete third wheel."

"It's ok Leela, I understand. Oh and by the way, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you guys."

"What is it Monique?" Amy asked, joining the conversation.

"Well… the reason I've been so preoccupied is because I've been searching for an apartment in Florida."

"Why on earth would you be searching for an apartment in Florida?" Amy asked mystified.

"I got a job offer I couldn't resist. Mark Slovaki called me two weeks ago and offered me a job at the Miami Airport! Of course I accepted, and am starting in two months! I've already given Hermes my resignation notice!"

"Who's going to fill the position" I asked

"Hermes is currently finding a replacement for me"

"Monique! I'm going to miss you so much. Please visit me!" Amy cried.

"Of course I will! I'm going to spend most of my weekends with my favorite cousin!"

"And who might that be?" Amy asked.

"You!"

"Oh." Amy had a satisfied little smile on.


	6. Dress shopping

When we got to the mall, Amy immediately ran into the wedding store, called "The Hitched Bitch" Inside there was a desk, a couch with an adjoining table, and the walls were covered with wedding photographs"

"Amy! Dahling!" A middle aged woman wearing a shawl and black pants ran out from behind the desk and hugged Amy. Her thick brown hair was up in a very neat braided bun.

"I presume that these are ze friends' zat you vere talking about."

"Yes, meet my cousin Monique and my good friend Leela." After everyone had exchanged handshakes and hugs, the woman invited us to sit down.

"Enough chit-chat let us get to work! Edgar dahling, bring me ze little books vith ze fabrics and ze dress styles." A short man wearing a suit and tie also came out from behind the desk"

"Here they are Miss Bouvier!" He grinned at us and walked back over to the desk.

Ms. Bouvier pointed at us and said, "You two can look at zeze vhile I take Amy's measurements in ze back room."

I spent a few minutes flipping through the book of dress styles. I found a few I really liked. Looking over at Monique, I saw her stroking each fabric to see how soft they were.

When Amy came back, I was eager to show her this dress that had a beautiful v-cut neckline that was lined in lace. The back of it had several strings going across it. It was a very sexy dress. It just screamed Amy!

"So what did you guys decide on?" Amy asked.

"Do you like this fabric? Look at its iridescent glow!" Monique was grinning as she handed Amy the book. Amy seemed to like the fabric.

"Oh Monique, this fabric is perfect!"

"What about this dress? I thought you'd like the neckline and the back."

Amy grabbed the book from me. I could tell that she was getting excited.

"Ms. Bouvier! I think we've decided. I want this fabric matched with this dress."

Ms. Bouvier came over to look at the choices we'd made.

"Vonderful, just vunderful! I'll have your dress ready in about a veek. I just need you to fill out zis form with your phone number so ve can call you vhen it's ready."

"Ok!"


	7. Chatting with Bender

The next day was a Saturday so Amy didn't have to go to work. I decided to go visit Bender. Fry was out bowling with one of his other friends, so it would just be me and Bender. I walked right to their apartment and found Bender watching "All My Circuits" and drinking beer.

"Oh, hi Leela. I haven't talked to you in ages."

"Hey Bender. So what are you doing?"

"Trying to find the meaning of my existence… what a stupid question! What do you think I'm doing, Eyeball? I'm doing what I always do on Saturdays: drink beer and watch meaningless television. What do you want?"

"I just stopped by to chat with you."

"Ok, fine." He said reluctantly as he shut off the television.

"What can you tell me about Chantel?"

"She's a stupid meatbag who Fry's gotten very close with."

"How close?" I was beginning to wonder why I cared.

"They go everywhere together! I'm starting to get really sick of that girl. She's too smart for him if you ask me. I can't believe she chose him!"

Not me. I'm not surprised. Any girl would choose Fry.

"Whatdya mean?" he blurted.

God. Am I saying my thoughts out loud again?

I began to stammer. "Yeah. I'm not. He's quite a charmer. I mean, you gotta give it to him, Bender."

He shook his head. "Fry, a charmer? Look at you, you can't even like him. Of course that's totally understandable. I don't blame you."

At that moment, I felt like I needed to tell my little secret. "Bender, can I make a confession? This is crazy, okay. Don't freak out or anything."

"Sure."

"Is it weird if I said that I actually like him?"

He laughed. "Yeah right. No really, what's the secret?"

"That's the secret, Bender. I'm crushing on Fry. I told you it's crazy."

"Hahaha, just wait until Fry hears about this one!"

"You'd better not tell him!"

"Sweetheart, what's gonna stop me?"

"I've got an electro-magnet that's just calling your name!"

"(gulps) Ok, I won't tell him, just keep that thing away from me!"

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened. It was Fry.

"Leela, what are you doing here?"

"I was just chatting with Bender."

"Oh, Me and Chantel are gonna go see a movie. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us."

Oh no, not again! Another torture?

"I don't think so.."

"Please?" he said with those puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't know…"

He frowned. "You don't wanna hang out with us anymore. I see."

"No, its just that…" I sighed. "Okay, I'm coming on one condition."

He smiled. "Anything!"


	8. Before the movie

"MONIQUE, YOU HAVE TO GO WITH US!"

I immediately called her after I told Fry that I'd only come if Monique came. I explained to her that I'm not going with them if she's not going.

"I don't know Leela…"

"You just have to come! It feels so awkward when it's just me and them!"

"Then don't go!"

"I don't want to give Fry the impression that I don't want to hang out with him anymore!"

Monique sighed, "Ok, I'll go. But you owe me big!

"Leela, be honest with me. Do you like him?"

I thought for a moment. "Yah, I think I do."

It was quiet for a minute. "Whoa, Leela that's quite shocking…"

"Yup, Whoa is definitely the word."

"But he has a girlfriend…"

"I know, Monique. And I feel like I'll never get him to like me again." I said. "But its okay, I guess. It's never going to work out between us anyway."

"Why not? You're still you, you haven't changed a bit."

"But he has."

"Well Leela, I've gotta go get ready for the movie. I'll see you later."

"Bye Monique, thanks."

"No problem. Bye!"

After I hung up the phone, I went rummaging through Amy's closet for something to wear. I decided on some blue jeans and a pink blouse. Amy was busy looking for caterers on her laptop.

The doorbell rang. I decided to let Amy answer it. After a minute, who should walk into my room but the person I last wanted to see.

"Hi Chantel, what are you doing here?"

"Fry told me to meet him here so he can pick both of us up for the movie."

Leela be nice! At least pretend to like her. You're good at acting!

"Ok, when will he be here?"

"In about 20 minutes"

"Well I guess we could talk for a while!" I said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you know beforehand that I'm stopping by. I hope you don't mind." She said, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, no, not at all! I was… actually hoping that you would stop by one day so we can get to know each other better!" I said, really trying to hide the sarcasm.

"Are you looking forward to going back to Techulana? I've heard it's beautiful there!"

"Yes it's very beautiful! Lots of wildlife. I'm really enjoying it here though. It's nice to see everyone again."

"Of course. Fry's really missed you. He talks about you a lot."

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure!"

I went into the kitchen and came back with two glasses of juice.

"So Chantel…Would you mind telling me a little something about your boyfriend?"

Here I go again. Minding other people's business.

I could tell that she was taken aback. As if she would never expect me to ask that question.

"Oh. Well, he's the most amazing boy I've ever met in my life. He makes me laugh, he loves me, and he's a perfect gentleman. I just can't imagine my life without him. I'm just scared that one day he might find someone else and leave me. He told me I should trust him. I do. But still…" I noticed that she was getting teary eyed. Sensitive subject, I suppose.

I don't know why but I kinda sympathize with her.

"I'm sure he's not gonna leave you, Chantel."

I died a little inside, but she needed to hear that.

She smiled. "Thanks. I get really emotional when I talk about him."

"It's okay. I understand what how you feel."

"Let's not talk about me. It's not interesting. Let's talk about you. Do you have a boyfriend?"

I chuckled. "No."

"You're not even liking someone?"

I'd like to say _"yes, but someone stole him from me." _Good thing I was able to stop myself.

"I am, but its complicated. You don't wanna know."


	9. I'm not okay

The doorbell rang. Me and Chantel both raced to the door. I opened it. A tall handsome redhead stood in the doorway with Monique.

"Hey ladies. You both look absolutely amazing. Especially you Leela."

I could feel my face getting hot as he said that. I wonder why he's acting like this in front of his girlfriend

"Girls, I've got some good news. You're both invited to spend X-mas Eve with me and Bender. We're throwing a party. We'll eat dinner and then you can stay the night afterwards. It took an entire month to clean the apartment and Santa-proof it, but it's done and all ready to go. It's just gonna be you three, me and Bender, and whoever you choose to invite. Just not too many people 'cause I don't think the apartment is big enough. So, whatdya say?"

"Sure! I'd love to." Monique said.

"You already know I'll be there!" Chantel smiled.

"I'm sorry but I can't. My flight is that afternoon." I said sadly.

"Oh really?" Fry asked sadly "I was planning this because I knew you'd be in town. Oh well…"

I felt terrible but I had to catch my flight that night.

-

When we got to the theatre, we all decided on a comedy that looked pretty good.

I tried to concentrate to the movie but Monique nudged me whenever they whispered something to each other. I kinda regretted taking her.

My heart felt crushed.

Halfway through the movie, I started to cry. I couldn't help it. I was so deeply hurt. Unfortunately, Fry noticed it.

"Are you crying?"

I frantically wiped my tears. "Yeah! This movie is too funny, I'm literally in tears!"

"Oh… I'm glad you're enjoying it!" He said, totally clueless. Why are guys so clueless?

After that, I got up and left. I can't stand it anymore.

I stepped out of the movie in tears. I don't understand why it hurts so much to see him with another girl. I agreed to go with them because I thought I can handle it. I thought I can ignore it.

I thought I'm going to be okay.

Now I understand why he cried so hard when I left him.

And now, looks like it's my turn to cry.

I went straight in the bathroom. Luckily no one else was there. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

God, Leela, you're pathetic. Leave him alone! He's in love with someone else. He's never going to love you again. You have no right to get hurt! Don't make things complicated! You can't just show up one day and ruin a beautiful relationship!

I saw Monique enter the bathroom through the mirror. I quickly wiped up my tears. She walked up to me, looking worried.

"Hey… are you okay?" she asked

I shook my head.

"I wish I can endure it, but I can't. Monique, I'm not okay seeing them together. I'm not okay seeing him looking at her like that. I'm not okay seeing Fry giving that kind of attention to someone else other than me. At first, I admit I wanted to break them apart. But I can't hurt Chantel. I got the chance to get to know her and she's such a sweet girl. It's not her fault that I fell in love with Fry at the wrong time."

As I spoke, I saw Chantel standing by the door. My heart raced.

I couldn't read her facial expression. She didn't look shocked or mad.

Please tell me she didn't hear our conversation!

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I asked nervously.

"Just now. I'm sorry." She then turned away to leave.

"Wait, Chantel, I can explain!" I don't know how, but I have to.

Raising her palm, she interrupted me. "No, Leela. It's okay. C'mon, let's get back inside. We don't wanna leave Fry all by himself for too long."

After that, she quietly left.

Monique and I exchanged glances. I knew we both have the same thing in mind.

I'm in big trouble.


	10. I Ruined her Night

Monique and I came back to our seats. I decided to just enjoy the rest of the night. I'm doomed anyways. Why be sad and doomed, when I can be happy and doomed? Besides, I can't frown the whole night. I don't want Fry to suspect that there's something wrong.

"Where have you been? You missed the best part!" Fry asked me.

"Sorry." I whispered

I put on a casual face and tried to enjoy the movie. It took me awhile to know what was going on. Surprisingly, I enjoyed it. The movie was pretty funny. I laughed a lot.

Suddenly, Monique nudged me. I turned my head and I noticed that she was looking at Fry's and Chantel's direction.

"Monique, will you behave?" I said to her in a low voice.

"I just wanna tell you that…"

"What, he's feeding her popcorn? He's kissing her? He's staring at her? Look, I don't wanna hear it!"

"No! He's staring at you."

I scowled at her. That was just ridiculous.

I turned and… well, she was right. He is staring at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I love it when you laugh. I missed that laugh so much." He said and smiled sweetly before he turned back to the movie.

I smiled but I didn't say a word. I just continued watching and stuffed popcorn in my mouth.

-

After the movie, Fry enthusiastically recalled the best parts of the movie. He didn't seem to notice the animosity between me and Chantel. When we reached the exit, Chantel interrupted him.

"I think I'll take a bus from here. It'll be easier" Said Chantel.

"You don't want me to drive you?" Judging from Fry's reaction, it seems like Chantel doesn't normally go home immediately after a date.

"No, it's okay. Goodnight everyone!" She said, looking at me.

She left hurriedly.

My God. I ruined her night. I'll just talk to her tomorrow.

I wish she knew how sorry I was.

When Fry got to Amy's apartment, he left Monique alone in the car and walked me to the door.

I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I'm sure Chantel heard everything that I said. Why was I so careless?

"Leela, is there something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Listen, Fry. If Chantel mentions anything to you, I just want you to know that I didn't mean to cause any conflicts. And I'm very, very sorry."

Fry furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused and clueless. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't wanna be the one to answer that. You better know it from her."

He shrugged. "Okay. If you say so. Goodnight beautiful…" With that he walked away.


	11. I need a date!

I guess I slept in the next morning because I woke up to Amy handing me the phone. I grumbled as I looked at the clock. It was 11:20.

"Hello?"

"Hi Leela, it's Fry."

"Hi! Why did you call?"

"I was thinking about what you said last night. Are you positive you're Ok?"

"Yes Fry, I'm fine. It was really sweet of you to call."

"I was really worried about you. You know Leela, I think I'd die if anything were to happen to you."

"Thanks Fry, you're a great friend."

"Yah that's me, a great friend…"

"I was just wondering, have you found a guy yet?"

"Yes, of course I have." I really shouldn't lie…

"That's good. Who is it?"

"I just met him… he's one of Amy's friends." Well technically that wasn't a lie. Amy said there was a guy she wanted me to meet.

"Well… I was just wondering, if you're seeing this guy then why are you spending so much time with me?"

…I didn't know what to say…

"I was just wondering…"

"So how's your party coming along?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"Why do you care? You can't come."

"Fry, You know I'll always care about you…"

-

As soon as I got off the phone I raced into the living room, where Amy was.

"Amy, you need to find me a date!"

"What?"

"The guy that you were talking about. Who is he? I wanna meet him! How about tomorrow?"

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Don't ask. Just set us up on a date, ASAP!"

I need to do this. I need to prove to Fry and Chantel that I have no intention of ruining their relationship. I need to find a guy of my own.

She sat upright and asked. "Whoa. You okay?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm... I'm okay."

"What's going on, Leela?"

"Well, I'm bored and… I want to meet new people…"

"Bored? I thought you were hanging out with Monique?"

"Yeah but… I'd rather hang out with hot guys. It would be nice if you wouldn't leave me here alone tomorrow

"I'm sorry. Don't worry. Tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day together!"

"Sounds cool to me!"


	12. Flowers?

"Hello? Steve? Hi, it's Amy! Remember Leela, my friend that I was telling you about? The one with one eye? Well, I think it's time for you to meet each other!" Biting my lower lip, I anticipated of what she had to say. "How about a dinner at 8 pm? Sounds good? Alright, Bye!" She faced me. "We're all set." she said, placing the phone back to its cradle.

"Thanks!" I said.

"8 pm, we'll have a double date. I'll bring Kif." She added.

"Sounds like a plan!" I said, forcing a smile. "I hope we don't run into Fry and Chantel today…"

"Aww… Leela, are you still bothered about the whole thing? Tell you what, why don't we go shopping? Maybe it'll cheer you up a bit?"

"I don't know Amy…"

"I'm paying!"

"Well… I guess I'll come."

-

Amy took me to shopping. At least this made me temporarily forget about Fry and Chantel and the whole drama. Material Therapy never fails!

At this point, I realized how much I missed hanging out with Amy.

I really wished that I didn't have to leave so soon…

We finished shopping at around 4 pm. As soon as we got back to her place,the phone rang. It was Fry. Amy was busy writing up her vows, so I had to pick up the phone.

Great. Just great.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Fry again."

"Hey."

"I haven't seen you all day. You and Amy weren't at work. Where were you?"

We went shopping. Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if you wanna go skating with me and Chantel tonight."

I faked a disappointed voice "Oh no, not tonight. I have a date."

"Date?"

"Uh-huh."

"With who?"

"With Steve, Amy's friend!" I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Oh. Well… enjoy your date! Talk to you later."

I will, Fry. I will.

-

I was under the impression that Chantel didn't tell Fry what happened. If he knew about it, he would have confronted me already.

Speaking of Chantel, I need to speak to her. We can't go on like this forever. I can't go back to Techulana knowing that I hurt someone. We need to settle this once and for all.

I picked up the phone and gathered my courage to dial her number.

After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello?"

I instantly recognized that voice. "Chantel… hi, it's Leela. Are you mad at me?"

"No."

Of course.

"Look, I… uh… I really don't wanna discuss this over the phone. Can I meet you somewhere?"

"I can come over to Amy's." she said.

"That would be perfect!"

Before I said goodbye, I wanted to ask her one thing. "You and Fry… How are you doing? I mean, are you guys okay after what I said?"

"Uh... We're very much okay. We're actually gonna go skating later." she said.

"That's great. I'll see you in a bit." I said and clicked the phone off.

I guess I was right. She hadn't told him what I said last night. Interesting.

A few moments later, I heard a knock. I opened the door and let Chantel in.

"Thanks for coming over." I said.

She fixed her gaze at an object behind me.

"Nice flowers. Are they yours?" she said as she made her way inside.

I looked behind me and saw a bouquet of flower sitting on the center table. It's beautifully arranged. I'm sure I didn't see this here when Amy and I left this morning. It's probably from Kif.

Closing the door, I replied. "No, it's not mine. It's…" I took the little card attached to the bouquet and opened it.

I felt like my heart stopped when I read it.

_Dear Leela,_

_I'm having a great time with you._

_Love, Fry. _

I smiled like an idiot and bit my lower lip, like a schoolgirl who just got a letter from her crush.

"Why are you smiling? What did the note say?" she asked.

I quickly put the card in my pocket. "Uh… nothing." I didn't have the heart to tell her it was from her boyfriend.

She smiled and gazed at the flower again. "That is lovely. I wish someone would give one for me."

"Why? Doesn't Fry give you flowers?" I asked out of curiosity.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. Never."

"Never? As in, _never_ never?"

"Never."

I stared at her and looked away. Something is wrong here. "Oh… well, that's not nice of him!"

"I know!" she said, rolling her eyes.

If she only knew.

I decided to ask her the thing that's been bugging me all day. "Chantel, we're okay, right?"

"Of course we are."

"I'm so sorry about last night… I was just…"

"Sorry for what?" she said, looking totally clueless

"For everything that I said."

"What do you mean? What did you say?"

"You didn't hear what I said last night in the bathroom when you walked in?"

"No. But you looked like you were upset, so I left you and Monique alone."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God! She didn't hear me!

"Wow." I muttered.

"Why? Is there something I should know?"

"No! No, no… I was just… having a rough night. But its nothing, I assure you. There's nothing to worry about."

There's no way I'm telling her how I feel about Fry. What she doesn't know won't hurt her.

"Okay."

"Why did you leave so early? I mean after the movie?" I asked.

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well. My head ached but I didn't tell you all, I didn't want you to worry or anything. But I'm fine now."

"That's good to know."

"So… what are we gonna talk about again? What was that thing that you couldn't say over the phone?"

I went blank for a second. "Uh… let's talk about…Fry's party… Are you looking forward to it?"

"Yah, I'm really excited. Fry and Bender never throw any parties because that apartment is kinda scary ."

"You've gone to parties with Fry before?"

"That's how we got close. When we first met, we were--"

Okay. this is the part that I don't wanna hear. I thought of a perfect excuse to stop the conversation. "Oh, its time. I gotta get ready for my date tonight!"

"You're not skating with us?"

"No. Sorry. I hope you have a great time!"

"Oh. okay. I guess I have to go." She said and got up.

"Thanks for coming over!" I said and opened the door for her.

While watching her leave, an idea hit me.

"Hey Chantel!" I called.

She stopped and turned around. "Stay there." I said. I went back inside and picked the bouquet.

"You can have these flowers."

She walked closer and looked at the flowers. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You can have 'em."

"But Amy might want them!"

"They're not Amy's. They're mine. And I want you to have them."

She took the flower from my hand and smiled widely. "Thank you so much Leela!"

"You're welcome." I said. She walked away happily.

She deserved them more than I did.


	13. A date with Steve

Steve and Kif were already waiting for us when Amy and I arrived at the restaurant.

"Hello Leela, I haven't seen you for quite some time." Kif said.

"Hey Kif. I'm glad that you and Amy are finally getting married." I said.

"Leela, this is Steve. Steve, my friend Leela." Amy said.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" I said to him. Amy's right. He's a hottie! Definitely not a dork.

"Nice to meet you! You look wonderful!"

"Thank you. So do you."

All four of us had a nice chat. I didn't feel left out. Steve was actually a smart guy. I was impressed.

And yet… It feels like something is missing.

After dinner, we all parted ways. We arrived at Amy's apartment around 11:00 and I'm so ready to climb into bed.

-

The Next morning, Fry calls.

"Hello?"

"Leela!"

"Why are you calling me so early?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. Nothing."

"Thanks for the flowers, by the way. What are they for?"

"What, can't I give flowers to a beautiful girl?"

"You should've given it to Chantel instead..."

"Why? You didn't like them?"

"Are you kidding? I absolutely loved them! They're so pretty! I just think… I don't deserve it."

He chuckled. "It's just flowers, Leela. You're acting as if I died for you."

"You're right. I'm making a big deal out of it." I said.

"So… how's your date?" he asked.

"It was good."

"How is he?"

"He's great! Uh… he's sweet and nice…"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Good for you." he said.

"Fry, I don't know if I told you this but, you've become more mature than the last time I saw you. It's like, you're different."

"Really?"

"The way you speak, your choice of words, the way you carry yourself..." And you're so cute, I wanted to add.

"In a good way?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Wow, coming from you, that means a lot. If I didn't know you enough, I'd think you're falling for me."

Hah, Really?

"Well, you're sure acting like it"

"Very funny, Fry." I said.

"I know. It's so funny that after all these years, I'm still in love with you."

I sat up, making sure that I heard him right.

"What?"

"I said I'm going to back to bed. 'Night." he said and hung up.

He left me speechless.

-

So this is it! There are 2 more chapters left (as I predict… most likely more than that!)! What's gonna happen? Is Fry really in love with Leela? Is he gonna leave Chantel for her. Is Chantel gonna be heartbroken?

Nope! No heartbreaking! I promise…

Well it's 4:00 in the morning, and I really need to get to bed sometime tonight, lolz

I'm going to give you all the shocking finale when I feel like typing again. Who knows when that'll be…?

…could be tomorrow, could be a week from now, dare I say a month .

Goodnight everyone! I love you all!!


	14. I've gotta go back

WELCOME TO CHAPTER 14!!

Lol. This has been a pretty stressful month, relationship problems, family issues, etc.

But now I'm armed with a caramel latte and I'm am not going to stop writing until I finish this chapter!!

Oh yah, happy Fourth of July everyone! Personally it's my favorite holiday because I'm a bit of a pyromaniac and love the fireworks. I even talked my dad into driving me up to Wyoming this year to buy some. (they're illegal in Colorado)

Hehehe… enough of my mindless babbling and here's chapter 14…

…if it ends up really strange, blame the latte.

THREE DAYS LATER…

After that night when Fry confessed his feelings, we haven't spoken since. I don't know why. I have this funny feeling that he's avoiding me on purpose. It's not like him to pass me by when he sees me. He's been acting really weird lately. I wanted to ask Chantel, but I don't want her to suspect anything. I once asked Monique about him. She said he's been hanging out with Chantel pretty often which is cool, because I've been hanging out a lot with Steve lately. I enjoy his company, but nothing serious. He's really more like a brother.

I'm going back to Techulana. I'll try to bring my life back to normal; the life without Fry in it.

Maybe the best I can do is to forget that this ever happened, move on with my life and be happy for him.

Okay, maybe I won't be happy but… I'll try to be.

-

As I pack my clothes, a small card dropped from the pocket of one of my pairs of pants. I opened it. It was the note that came with the flowers he gave me the other day. I couldn't help but smile. Fry really knows how to make me smile. He always did…To this day, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met. I met so many guys but no one compares to the things he did for me.

But I gotta stop thinking about him. This feeling is wrong in so many levels.

Putting the note back in my pocket, I zipped the suitcase and put it in the corner. It was only 8 am and I had 14 hours before my flight. That gives me enough time to say goodbye to everyone.

Yes, that includes Fry

-

Amy invited me to come see her parents on Mars, but I really wasn't in the mood. So after she left, I hung around her apartment because of boredom. I needed to talk to someone before I go insane. I called Monique to see what she was up to

"Hey Monique, how are you?"

"Wonderful! Though I'm really upset that you're leaving, so is Fry… So have you spoken to him yet?" she asked.

"No. But I will before I leave."

"Do you need my help?"

"I don't think so, Monique. But thanks, I think that I can handle this."

"I still don't know why he stopped speaking to you. That's not very nice of him! He tells you that he's in love with you and then ignores you? What the…"

"I don't know. It's fine he won't talk to me. It's not the end of the world. I'm not crazy about it. I probably just misheard him."

"You can't mishear something like that. You deserve an explanation. You have the right to know what's going on."

"I just don't know anymore...I'm starting to believe that I'm liking the wrong guy."

"He's not the wrong guy Leela. You know it. It's just the wrong time. If anything, I think you two are perfect for each other. Imagine telling your future kids about all of this!"

I smiled. "Monique, you are thinking way too far ahead into the future!"

"Okay, let's change the subject. How's Steve?"

"Oh, he's fine. We're getting along well."

"That's good. Are you guys getting serious?"

"No, no, no, we're just friends. He's really a cool guy. I love hanging out with him. We have so much in common but…"

"But…"

"I'm just not really interested in him. It's hard when your mind is preoccupied with someone else."

"You got a point there. So, you're leaving already?" she asked.

"Yeah, I need to be back to Techulana. He'll forget me, I'll forget him, everyone will be happy."

"Leela, you know in your heart that you will never forget him and he will never forget you. It makes me want to start crying just thinking about it..."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. My heart froze for a brief second. What if it was Fry?

"Can I talk to you later, someone's at the door…"

I breathed a sigh of relief. It's only Bender.

He was standing at the door looking impatient. He had half a beer in his hand and a cigarette in his mouth. He puffed smoke on me and I started coughing.

"Where's Fry?" I asked.

"He's back at the apartment. He's getting ready for the party. He's pretty nervous."

"Will I see you there?" Bender asked.

"I don't think so Bender. I'm leaving tonight."

"Huh? Does he know you're not going?"

"Yah, he was pretty upset when I told him"

"Oh, well anyway, the reason I dropped by was to see if Amy had anything she could give us for the party."

"I'm afraid she's gone. She went to Mars to go see her parents."

"Oh, I'll come back later tonight. She'll be here, right?"

"I would think so."

"Ok then, bye eyeball."

With that he slammed the door. I went back into my room to finish packing.

I wished more than anything that I could go to that party. But there was no way in robot hell that I could. My flight was at 10' – the same time as Fry's party.

Wait a minute, he wouldn't speak to me anyway, so what makes me think he wants me to come to his party?

He refused to talk to me just like that after he told me that he's still "in love" with me. What kind of a guy would do that?

Apparently, his kind.

That's just horrible for someone to do!

That's it! I've GOTTA talk to him!

I don't care if how busy he is! I'm gonna talk to him about it.

I just found myself knocking at his apartment. He needs to hear what I've gotta say. He's really confusing me!

Bender opened the door and let me in. "Come on in,what the hell do you want?"

"Is Fry here?"

"Oh, you just missed him. He went to go shopping for the party."

I'm half relieved that he's not here for some reason. "Oh. Okay."

Suddenly, someone knocked.

"Bender?"

"Hi Chantel."

"Oh, hey Leela!"

I smiled. "Hello"

"Is Fry here?" she asked Bender.

"No, he went shopping. What is this? A meeting of his fanclub?"

She sighed, "No Bender. So you're leaving tonight?" She turned to ask me.

"Yah, It's really been great meeting you.

"So when are you going to visit us again?".

"I'm not sure. It'll take me awhile to save up for another flight."

She squeezed my hand. "Thanks for everything, Leela. You're a great friend."

Chantel. She must be so special. I'd rather see him with her than with some stupid girl. She's a good girl with a big heart and I can feel that she really liked me.

Something came up in my mind.

"Listen, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure."

We stepped out of the apartment.

I grew serious. "Chantel, I want you to do me a big favor."

"Sure, anything Leela."

"Do not let go of him. Please don't make the same mistake that I did. If you love him, hold on to him."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Take care of Fry."

She looked confused for a second.

"Just say yes, Chantel."

It seemed like she was compelled to nod. "OK."

I smiled. "Good girl."


	15. huh?

It's 8:00…

Just two more hours until my flight.

At this point, it looks impossible for me to say goodbye to Fry. He's getting ready for the party right now and I have no time to stop by. I have to come up with something.

This is ridiculous. This was like when I left 3 years ago. Except that this time, I think it's my turn to cry.

"Leela, are you ready?" Amy asked. We just finished loading my suitcase into her car.

I was about to step inside when something deep inside me stopped me.

"Wait Amy. I've gotta say goodbye to someone."

"But you're gonna be late for your flight."

"Yeah, but this is really important to me. I've gotta say goodbye to Fry. I'm not gonna see him in the next couple of years. I just wanna see him for one last time."

"Alright, I think we can make it if we hurry. Let's go!"

We went straight to his apartment and I rang the doorbell. Bender opened the door.

"Hey, I thought you left?" he said completely surprised.

"I need to say goodbye to Fry. Where is he?" I asked in an urgent tone.

"In the kitchen making brownies."

"Thanks!"

I rushed to the kitchen and immediately saw him.

"Fry?"

"Leela, what are you doing here?"

All the anger that I had, everything that I rehearsed in my mind, it was all gone the moment I saw his sweet face.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to you."

He shook his head. "You can't leave."

"What do you mean I can't?"

He paused for a second and looked at me. "I need you."

I glared at him, shook my head and stepped back. I wasn't going to believe his lies anymore. "Good luck with the party, Fry." With that, I turned around and walked away.

"Leela, about that night…" I heard him say. I just found myself turning around to face him.

"I… uh… I apologize." He continued.

I knew this was gonna happen. "I understand."

"No. You don't understand. I'm still in love with you, Leela!" He finally said.

Mix of shock and anger overpowered me. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought I was over you but I don't think I'll ever get over you. I've been meaning to tell you that since you came back but I didn't have the courage. When I finally told you, I was too scared that you might reject me again and that's why I avoided you." I was about to say something but he cut me off. "…but before you turn me down, I just wanna tell you that…" he paused "…this is the most real thing that I've ever felt in my life."

The way he said it, I just wanted to cry. But I try to fight the urge to hug him.

"Fry, I just… don't know what to say. Chantel is my friend and…"

"What does Chantel have to do with this?" he interrupted.

"Are you kidding? She has everything to do with this! She's your girlfriend and she loves you!"

"W-wait, wait, wait… girlfriend?"

"Yeah!"

"She's not my girlfriend. Who told you that?" he said, smiling.

I gave him a strange look. "Fry, if you're joking, it is not funny!"

"I'm serious! Who told you that? That is ridiculous! Chantel is not my girlfriend!"

"I heard my name!" Chantel walked out of the living room. "Leela, you're here! What's going on?"

"I am so confused right now!" I said, looking from Fry to Chantel.

"Chantel, our friend Leela here, thinks that we are dating." He said sarcastically.

Chantel burst into laughter. "What? That's sick!"

I feel like I'm definitely missing something… I looked at them oddly. I demand an explanation before I lose my sanity.

"Okay, I have to go finish decorating. I think you have some explaining to do, Fry. Good luck!" Trish left us.

"So really, what makes you think we're dating?"

"Bender. He told me that everyone thinks you're the perfect pair and…"

"Yah of course. You know the annual company picnic?"

"Ummm… no."

"I guess you wouldn't, that started after you left. Well anyway, there's food and games and stuff, and Chantel and I are partners for the big three legged race."

"But the other day Chantel was talking about a boy and how much she's scared to lose him…"

"Chantel has a boyfriend. It's not me. He's in another galaxy right now. She wasn't talking about me. Chantel is my best friend. That's all."

Oh God. This is so stupid. I wasted my time being jealous when there's nothing to be jealous about!

Why…

"Do you still find it hard to believe that I never stopped loving you? Leela, you left me crying three years ago. Please don't do it again."

I felt my eyes got watery and before I knew it I burst into tears.

"Are you… really not together?" I asked between my sobs.

"Hell no, Leela! I swear!" He said, as if his life depended on it.

"And all this time, I was so jealous!"

"You were jealous? A-are you saying… you love me too?"

Wiping my tears, I sighed. "Yes Fry, I do. With all of my heart. I felt like I was too late, like I had missed out."

He took two steps toward me and held me in a long embrace. I felt so warm, so safe, so…

In love.

"Oh Leela, I've waited my entire life for this one moment. I love you, I've always loved you, and Leela, I always will."

With that he began to cry too. In the other room I saw Monique checking her watch. It was time to go…

What on Earth was I going to do?


End file.
